


A Different Kind of Madness

by PadmeSigma



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: But I don't really think so, Episode Related, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Episode: the Time of the Doctor, M/M, Poetry, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeSigma/pseuds/PadmeSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Time of the Doctor. The Master, trapped in the Time Lock, thinks about the Doctor as he waits for Gallifrey to be returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [this post](http://padmesigma.tumblr.com/post/71347818677/timelord-consulting-hunter-all-i-can-picture) and cross-posted from my Tumblr.
> 
> Here it is [on tumblr](http://padmesigma.tumblr.com/post/71373677811/a-doctor-master-poem) for anyone interested.

The drums are gone, replaced with echoes of your voice.

Every word you’ve spoken - passion, anger, teasing, fear.

I try to think of anything but you, in the end there’s not a choice -

You’re all I ever hear.

It was alright, before, it was a more manageable pain.

Yet, with my lifelong madness gone at last, I’m frighteningly sane.

You’re speaking now, I know - I feel you, so very far away from me.

I don’t think I was supposed to know that you had finally sensed our call;

Forbidden now to answer you, to speak to you at all -

It’s a punishment more apt than any prison’s bars,

For they can’t hold me half as well as the jailer of my hearts.

My oldest friend, my dearest love, beloved enemy…

Do you ever think of me?

You loved me once, or claimed you did, before you went away.

My fragile grip on sanity and my hearts went with you on that day.

Without your hearts to calm the drums, they slowly took my mind,

But if ever you had said you loved me, I would have replied to you in kind.

With one phrase you could have broke my curse,

With your love I could have healed…

But you wanted the hearts of a broken boy,

And you just couldn’t see,

That underneath the madness, that boy was always me.

The madness gone, the boy remains; and his love is still painfully true.

If given one last, final chance, I would never let go of you.

When I asked you once to rule at mine, you asked for me to travel at your side.

Would that offer stand, my dear, should the chance arise?

If you could see me now, would you ask again?

The boy you loved, the man you fought -

Though neither would ever really win -

Is still waiting here for you, offering everything you once sought.

Every moment that I live is haunted by your voice,

But the words are old, forgotten now by everyone but me;

I can’t hear what you’re now calling out, and - like a sailor lost at sea -

I can’t help but to wonder if you ever ask for me.

Saving you, I’ll not regret;

I’m so glad you got out of the way -

But if you’d had the opportunity, would you have asked for me to stay?

You’re all alone in space and time, while I’m surrounded by our kin,

You want all this back, I know, but I’d be happy if you just let me in.

I’d hold you close and comfort you, and you’d give the same to me in turn.

You’re all I want and all I need, and we’re both so alone…

Live for me, my dearest love; return me to your side.

No longer will you run away, no longer will I hide.

If you can feel me now, my dear, then come make me your own.

It’s a dream that I shouldn’t have, a love I never earned.

Please, give it to me anyway, though it’s more than I deserve.


End file.
